


What I Want

by nepenthe_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Tony is okay with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony is visiting Asgard and finds himself accosted on the way to a feast
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 119





	What I Want

Ever since Thor had taken over the throne of Asgard, the golden realm had been opened to those from Midgard. The Avengers and a few diplomats from the UN were the only ones that had taken advantage of the newly open borders but it was a start. Tony had been like a kid in a candy shop from the moment that Heimdall had pulled them through the Bifrost and he showed no signs of slowing down.

There was so much to see and learn and if Tony could have found a way to keep going without a wink of sleep he would have done it in an instant. This was his kind of playground and he planned on taking full advantage of it. Between the marketplace with all the cool new knick knacks that he had purchased to take home in order to take apart and learn how they worked and the royal library with all the books and knowledge that Tony could ever hope to discover, the genius couldn’t get enough of the new world that he was visiting.

Tony was seriously contemplating using some of the enormous amounts of vacation time that he never used to spend a month here just diving head first into everything that he could learn. He could even present it to Pepper as an opportunity to integrate Asgard and Stark technology together to better the items they had out on the market. Tony was sure that the board members would have a field day with what he could create from the new ideas this world could give him.

As much as Tony wanted nothing more than to keep exploring and finding new things, he wasn’t just there for himself. This particular visit was to celebrate Thor’s one year anniversary of becoming King of Asgard and Ruler of the Nine Realms. It was a big party and all of the Avengers had been invited to come celebrate with their friend. There were people from all over the Nine Realms coming to further their relationship with Asgard and Tony knew it for the opportunity that it was to further relationships for Earth as well. They had been out of the cosmic loop for long enough and Tony wanted to change that.

Leaving the rooms he had been granted for his stay Tony ran a hand over the Asgardian clothes that had been tailored just for him. There were leather pants that Asgard seemed to favor which were a deep red almost to the point of being black. His shirt was cut in stripes criss-crossing his chest with puffy sleeves that closed back at the wrists in a burnished gold. Soft soled black leather boots completely the outfit. They were his signature colors and Tony had to wonder whose idea the clothes had been.

He wasn’t completely sure who would have gone to the trouble since Tony noticed that none of the other Avengers had a personal wardrobe made just for them. Thor didn’t seem like one that would do something like that for just one of his friends and not the rest. It also didn’t seem like a job that the palace tailors would have taken on by their own choosing. It was a mystery and one that Tony wasn’t sure if he wanted to solve or not.

Tony walked through the halls of the palace with a confidence that was born of learning how to take charge of any room that he walked into. A lesson he had learned at an early age. There weren’t any other people down this particular corridor but Tony could hear the sounds of the feast going in the main hall just ahead.

Just as Tony turned into the more populated main hallway that would take him into the feast with the rest of the guests, he was grabbed from behind and yanked into a hidden alcove. Before Tony had a chance to fight back his hands were yanked above his head and held in place by the tall God of Mischief standing right in front of him.

Tony’s heart thundered in his chest as he looked up into the shining green eyes above him. He could hear people passing by just out of sight and knew that if he yelled or fought back in any way they would be quickly discovered and aid would be given to him. Tony didn’t do that though. There was something about the God of Mischief that had fascinated Tony from the start. The way Loki could out think just about any opponent and have them twisting themselves around in circles without even knowing it had never failed to amuse the genius. Overall, Loki’s pranks tended to be more humiliating than harmful and for the most part, aimed at those that needed to be taken down a peg or two anyway.

Leaning here against the wall Tony had the chance to try and fight back but he just couldn’t bring himself to. Maybe he would look back on this as a bad decision but it was one that he couldn’t resist making. No one ever said he had a lot of self preservation skills. Smirking up at the God in front of him, Tony let himself relax and go pliant in Loki’s hold.

“Good,” Loki murmured as he switched to holding Tony’s wrists with just one hand while the other gripped at Tony’s waist and leaned in so they were pressed together chest to knee. “Very good not to fight me Stark. You see, you’re on my planet now and here, I do what I want. And you - ”

Loki leaned in even further, nipping at the shell of Tony’s ear making the genius shiver.

“You will do as you’re told.”

Those simple words had Tony’s dick perking up in his pants eager to see where this was going to go. He had no idea what Loki had planned but he had a feeling that the God was correct. In order to find out exactly how far this would go, Tony was very willing to do as he was told.


End file.
